Jugular
2 (driver and passenger) (GTA 1) 4 (driver and three passengers) (GTA Online) |manufacturer = Jugular (GTA 1) Ocelot (GTA Online) |price = $1,225,000 $918,750 (trade price) (Legendary Motorsport) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto 1 Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = |related = Felon Felon GT Jackal Raiden Komoda V-STR |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Raiden (dial texture) |inttxd = Jugular |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = jugular |handlingname = JUGULAR |textlabelname = JUGULAR |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Jugular is a 2-door sports car in Grand Theft Auto 1 and a 4-door sports saloon featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on October 10, 2019, during the Jugular Week event. It is manufactured by Jugular in the 2D Universe and Ocelot in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' The Jugular has striking resemblence to the . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Returning to Grand Theft Auto Online, the Jugular is now manufactured by Ocelot and assumes a brand new design. True to its name, it is based on the . The headlights are similar to the , while the front bumper is taken from the . Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' It has a good top speed and handling, but has low durability. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Jugular possess average performance, but makes up for its traction and all wheel drive layout, allowing it to accelerate quicker and drive efficiently over uneven roads and moderately steep hills. While its handling is average, the car tends to understeer at even medium speeds, requiring effective use of the brakes to take corners appropiately. Top speed and braking remains decent compared to sports sedans like the Jackal and the Kuruma. The Jugular has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. The Jugular is powered by a V8 engine (suggested by its cover), coupled to a 8-speed gearbox in a F4 (30% front, 70% rear) layout. Its engine sound is similar to that of the XA-21. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Jugular-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Official screenshot. Jugular-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Jugular on Legendary Motorsport. Jugular-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Jugular on Rockstar Games Social Club. JugularWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. Jugular-Badges.png|Jugular badges from the advertisement. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Liberty City and Vice City. It is featured in mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 1: the player has to hijack a Jugular that is transporting Samuel Deever's wife. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $1,225,000 or for $918,750 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Jugular as a getaway vehicle. Prominent Appearances in Missions *Two Jugulars can be chosen as getaway vehicles if the player decides to steal them for the Diamond Casino Heist. Trivia *The Jugular currently holds the longest gap for a vehicle’s first and latest appearance within the franchise, having 21 years, 11 months, and 19 days between its debut in Grand Theft Auto 1 and release date in GTA Online, beating the former Itali GTO. ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *The Jugular is one of three vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series with known manufacturers to be named after its manufacturer, the other two being the Kraken Kraken and the Willard Willard. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite the Jugular not being an electric vehicle, its dials are borrowed from the Raiden. *The default radio stations for the Jugular are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. *The Jugular badges on the official advertisement uses the typeface by . Bugs/glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Statistically, the Jugular has 8 gears by default'File Data': . This causes problems when one upgrades the car's transmission, which adds one extra gear. As it reaches top (ninth) gear, it loses the ability to downshift itself. Therefore, unless the player manually enters reverse, they are likely going to have trouble accelerating on the next start. This also applies to the Toros, Brutus, Paragon R, and the Novak. See Also *Jugular E *Jug Swinger *Jug MkII *Jug D Type *Jagular XK *Stirling GT - Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. References Navigation }}de:Jugular es:Jugular pl:Jugular ru:Jugular Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class